kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Teachers
This is a list of teachers in different fanfiction universes. Buddygirl1004's Universe Mr. Bolo Mr. Bolo was the gangs' biology teacher in their Junior year. Mr. Bolo made an appearance in Memoirs of a Teenage Amneasic in Chapter 13 when the school went on lockdown due to a shooter entering the building. The shooter went to Mr. Bolo's room, where Kuki and Wally were. The shooter had a history with Kuki and blamed her for every bad thing that happened in their life. Mr. Bolo gets shot in the leg after the shooter shot Wally in the shoulder and Kuki in the leg. The shooter then committed suicide. Trivia He is based off of Morgan's Freshman Honors Biology teacher. After Morgan posted Chapter 12, the next day in Bio class they had a lockdown, sending Morgan into a crazy conspiracy theory. Miss Stone Miss Stone is a biology teacher and she only made one appearance in Wally and Kuki oneshots where it was Valentine's Day and Wally sent Kuki a bouquet of roses. Trivia Miss Stone is based off of the Marine Biology teacher at her school. Mrs. Libi Mrs. Libi is a teacher in Affairs of the Heart(Buddygirl1004's) and teaches science. She is known to like to scare her Forensics class with skeletons that are around their age. She also tortures her Chemistry class by borrowing the homework from Mr. Wit's Honors Chemistry class and give it to them for homework. Trivia She is based off of Morgan's Chemistry teacher. Mr. Beatles Mr. Beatles, also known as Wally Beatles, or Numbuh 4 in Canon Universes, is five years older than Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie. He was asked to teach the subjects of the teachers who had retired that summer. Wally being a teacher appears in a few Fanfictions such as Affairs of the Heart and The Hangover. Though Wally being a teacher is mainly focused on Affairs of the Heart where the pairing is 3/4. Mr. Bayzin "Kami is a very bright student, a little annoying, but smart." '' ''~Bayzin to Buddy regarding his partnership with Kami Drilovsky in For the Love of Buddy: The Project. Mr. Bayzin is a Social Studies teacher that appears many times in Morgan's stories. His most resent appearance was in For the Love of Buddy. Mr. Bayzin appears in Morgan's fics a lot because Mr. Bayzin is one of her favorite teachers, right next to Sensei and Mrs. Jackson. Trivia Mr. Bayzin was the name of Morgan Honors World History teacher that she had in her Freshman year of Highschool. In one of Morgan's HWH projects, he makes an appearance as the teacher in her play depicting WWII as if it was in a Highschool setting. (Maybe I should post it here...) Mrs. Jackson Mrs. Jackson teaches APES, or AP Environmental Science. She is an old lady on the brink of retirement. She always makes labs involving food. The Quads favorite lab of hers is the Chocolate Chip Cookie Mining lab, in which at the end of the lab, Mrs. Jackson gave the class four chocolate chip cookies because it would seem cruel not to give them any cookies. Trivia Mrs. Jackson is based off of Morgan's APES teacher she had in her Sophomore year of Highschool. Mr. Emerson Mr. Vernon Emerson is the principal in the story The Breakfast Club, he is a big man and according to Wally Beatles, is known to raid Justin Bieber's closet. He resembles Vernon Dursley from Harry Potter. Trivia Morgan got the last name Emerson by looking around her room and seeing her TV, which was made by Emerson. The first name of Emerson is the last name of the principal in The Breakfast Club movie, which is Vernon. Mr. Brewerson Mr. Brewerson is an English teacher that appeared in the one-shot Emotions Swirl. His student, Mellissa Sasha has a crush on him. He is based off her Sophomore English teacher. Trivia Mr. B is based off of Buddygirl's English teacher she had in her Sophomore year of Highschool. Gameverse Mr. Shocknbockn Mr. Shocknbockn is the principal at Berry Bean's school, who called Berry's parents, Yang and Scarlet, for a meeting after Berry injured Rupert Dickson. He said Berry would be suspended, unless Scarlet came over to his house for "catnip". When Scarlet kicked him in the crotch, he decided to settle for her doing community service. When Yang and Scarlet were talking about sending Berry to their friends' kids' school, Shocknbockn came out of his office, wanting Scarlet to ditch Yang for him. As a result, Scarlet had Berry brutally beat him. Yougotburned's Universe Ms. Chow Fonda Chow is a psychotic, big butted, Japanese culture teacher that hates Kami Drilovsky's guts. Her first appearance is in Japan, where she taught the Japanese culture to Kuki and her friends. She later appeared in Gallagher High as the Japanese teacher. Numbuh 6.13's Universe Ms. Tenshiaku Ms. Tenshiaku is the adviser for the other fifth grade class in Gallagher Elementary, and is subsequently the maid-in-waiting to the Queen of the Weredogs, Ms. Thompson. She watches over her class with an eagle eye, and as of recently, has developed a sense when one of her students is a Werecat or Weredog. She is of Japanese heritage, and her last name, Tenshiaku, is literally translated to Evil Angel. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:OCs Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Characters Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Teachers